daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Haley Chen
'''Haley Chen '''is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Thia Megia. She is revealed to be the daughter of D.A Melinda Trask. Her first air date was December 20th, 2018. In November 2019, it came to fans as a shock, when it was revealed that Megias character Haley had been killed off after the Time Jump (2019-2020) took place. She last aired on January 24, 2020, after her flashbacks were revealed. Storylines |-|2018-20= Haley is first seen when she's found unconscious by J.J. Deveraux at the hospital where she works as a nurse. It is revealed that Haley was attempting to commit suicide. Haley wants J.J. to forget about what he saw, but he feels an obligation to find her help, especially after his experience with planning his own suicide the year prior. J.J. invites Haley as his date to the Horton Foundation’s New Years Eve Party at Doug’s Place. As she walks in, she overhears J.J. telling Jennifer that Haley needs help and he would like for her to meet Eric for counseling. Haley storms off, but J.J. chases after her and apologizes for overstepping any boundaries. They ring in 2019 together, only for the celebration to be interrupted by Eve Donovan bringing back J.J.’s presumed dead father Jack. The next day at the hospital, Haley overhears her boss Dr. Kayla Johnson being upset with J.J. for not reporting Haley’s suicide attempt. Haley didn’t hear the entire conversation and immediately feels betrayed and believes J.J. told Kayla. Kayla and J.J. reassure Haley that he didn’t say anything and it was another nurse who came forward. Kayla has no choice but to take Haley off of the nursing floor until the matter is resolved. Haley apologizes to J.J. but he insists there is nothing to for her to apologize for and instead apologizes to Haley for the dramatic New Year’s Eve Party. Later on at the hospital, J.J. overhears Haley on her phone telling someone “Don’t worry. I won’t say anything to Dr. Johnson.” Kayla eventually agrees to let Haley keep her job if she gets counseling from Marlena. If Haley refuses to get counseling from Marlena Kayla will fire her. Haley is the younger sister of Melinda Trask. Haley is revealed to be an illegal immigrant and loses trust in J.J. After he tells his father, Jack Deveraux, who is running for mayor on a campaign of deporting illegal immigrants. Haley marries Tripp Dalton, which angers his girlfriend Claire Brady. Claire exposes Haley with Eve Donovan’s help and she is almost deported until until Melinda reveals she is actually Haley’s mother and she is ultimately allowed to stay after going in the run with J.J. and both her and Tripp are almost killed by a vengeful Claire. Tripp and Haley divorced and he leave Salem while she continues her career and relationship with J.J. In November 2020, it is revealed that Haley has passed away. During an argument with Brady Black, it is implied Haley died after falling down the stairs and that it is Kristen DiMera’s fault. Haley appeared to JJ in December 2019 when she tried to exact revenge on Kristen and tried to talk him out of it. Flashbacks that took place on January 22 and 23 in 2020, revealed that Haley was the attending nurse when Kristen had her baby. After Kristen got to hold her baby, Haley took the baby into the nursery where she later died under mysterious circumstances. Haley was cryptic about why and Kristen followed her, demanding answers. Haley said that the baby died and Kristen follows Haley to the stairs where she angrily grab Haley and told her she was supposed to be keep the her baby safe. Haley lost her balance and tumbled down the steps backwards, which caused her death. Crimes Committed *Entering the United States as an illegal immigrant. Likes and Dislikes Likes *She is a fan of Nick Jonas. (April 4th, 2019) *Her favorite cake is chocolate cake. (April 5th, 2019) Photo Gallery 49690877 2032340787058544 2156345548511117312 o.jpg|Hayley with JJ 09 2.jpeg 10 3.jpeg JJ-and-haley-makeout-jj.jpg 53111226_2055602458065710_4009248509348806656_o.jpg FDDC4D20-E2C3-4CA2-A925-87E7E79E243A.jpeg Jj-flashes-to-haley-before-death-jj.jpg Haley-with-kristen-baby-jj (1).jpg Dool 095.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Mentally Ill Category:Females Category:Nurses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Love Interests of JJ Deveraux